Kiss Me
by jellerspot
Summary: Após manter um relacionamento longe de sua equipe e de seus quartos, Jane e Kurt finalmente resolver dar mais um passo


Hoje era o terceiro dia deles. Não que ela gostasse de contar os dias, pois alguns deles eram longos, mas desde que tudo começou ela passou a contar cada dia com ele. Eram quase 100 dias, quase, e eles conseguiram manter isso tudo em segredo e só entre eles. Ela era tão grata por ele ter beijado ela de volta. Ela era muito grata, porque depois de tocar seus lábios na porta de sua casa ela passou a se sentir mais "eles", mais parte dele. Ela era grata por ele ter retribuído logo depois com um sorriso e por tê-la levado para casa e ela era ainda mais grata porque ele nunca quis apressar as coisas. Na primeira noite em que ela sentiu seus lábios, ele segurou suas mãos e a levou até a porta de casa. Ele beijou ela na testa e respeitou seu espaço e ela caiu ainda mais no amor por ele por conta disso.

Depois daquele dia, eles continuaram a agir como amigos no trabalho. O sentimento que borbulhava dentro deles era complexo demais para que qualquer um ali pudesse entender, e mesmo sem conversar sobre isso ambos decidiram que era melhor apenas aproveitar o momento a dois. Se eles problematizaram um jantar, o que seria nossos ardentes beijos para eles? Ambos pensaram.

Essa postura porém não inibiu seus sentimentos. No final do dia, acontecesse o que acontecesse, eles tinham um os braços do outro. O relacionamentos deles não era tão construído em palavras, embora ambos amassem um a voz do outro, mas a base do relacionamento deles era o toque. Quando ele tocava seus braços ela se sentia segura como nunca, e ele sentia-se cada vez mais forte a cada vez que ela o abraçava. Ambos eram conforto um pro outro. Foram dias e dias de borboletas no estômago até eles chegarem onde chegaram agora, mas nenhum dos dois se arrependem por terem esperados esses três meses.

Com a cabeça em seu peito, ainda ofegante, ela o olhou e seus olhos estavam tão… brilhantes. Ela poderia jurar que estrelas tinham habitado seu olhar, mas ela sabia que não eram estrelas mas sim ela. E ela sabia porque ela também se sentia assim por ele. Ela chegou ainda mais perto de seu corpo, ambos nus debaixo daquele lençol branco, e ela o beijou mais uma vez. Ele sorriu, como sempre sorria, fazendo-a delirar com a ideia de que aquele sorriso era por causa dela. Ela também sorriu e ele passou a mão em seu rosto.

Eu mal posso acreditar que esse sorriso foi me concedido.- Ele sussurrou para ela.

Ela riu e afogou sua cara no pescoço dele, ele aproveitou e beijou sua bochecha.

É pra você e por você. - Ela respondeu depois de um tempo.

Ele deslizou a mão na dela e ela o segurou firme. Tão firme quanto algumas horas atrás, quando ela finalmente o convidou para ir ao quarto dele. O quarto era dele, mas ela também estaria lá, pronta para se entregar inteiramente a ele e ele recebeu tal convite tão agraciado como quando alguém recebe um convite para casamento.

Não demorou muito e seus corpos estavam deslizando em cima da cama. Seus corpos, seus toques, suas , depois de todo o momento de êxtase ambos ainda não paravam de pensar no momento. Ela não parava de pensar no quão delicado e forte ele foi com ela, em como era gostoso ele agarrando suas mãos enquanto encarava seu corpo. Ela não se sentiu mal quando ele olhou para o seu corpo porque em seu olhar ela viu que ele não olhou somente para suas tatuagens, mas ele olhou para suas curvas, para cada uma delas com admiração e respeito, e principalmente com muita ternura. Ele não parava de pensar nas mãos dela. No quão firme ela o segurou quando ele entrelaçou suas mãos antes de sentir ela inteiramente. Era como se num gesto ela pedisse para que ele ficasse ali para sempre, e ele desejou que isso fosse fisicamente possível. Além disso, ele não parava de pensar na respiração dela. Ela envolvia seu peito e era como fogo em meio aquele incêndio que eles haviam produzidos.

Eles estavam juntos naquele dia. Mais juntos que nos dias anteriores. Ambos nus, ela com a perna sob o corpo dele e eles estavam enrolados pelo mesmo lençol. Não só pelo lençol, mas também pelo mesmo sentimento. Ambos não paravam de pensar um no outro mesmo os tendo ali colado.

Que tal pararmos de pensar um pouco e voltarmos a nos amar? - Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo. Eles caíram na risada um pouco antes dele rolar ela pro lado e jogar novamente seu corpo nu para cima do dela. Eles se beijaram e pouco antes deles novamente se conectarem totalmente ele sussurrou.

\- Nós podemos nos amar mesmo quando estamos pensando.

Ela sorriu pra ele depois de morder seus lábios.

Ainda bem. - Ela respondeu rolando pra cima dele. - Porque o que eu mais pensei em te dizer quando estava pensando era que eu te amo.


End file.
